Character Attributes
The toolbar provides a consistent set of links to all the main pages on HabitRPG, making the site easier to navigate. Currently in its third iteration, the toolbar gives the player information about gold, gems, and subscription status and displays notifications for site news and chat messages. Toolbar 3.0 The tabs on the toolbar lead the player to different areas of the game. Each tab and its function is described in more detail in the wiki link(s) below. If a tab has a drop-down menu option, it will have three bars on the side. Clicking the bars will open the menu. Clicking the bars again will close the menu. Clicking the tab itself (for example, Data in the picture) will take you to the default page for that tab. Tasks Main article: Tasks User Default page: Avatar Main articles: User, Backgrounds, Stats, Profile Social Default page: Tavern Main articles: Private Messaging, Party, Guilds, Challenges, Hall Inventory Default page: Inventory/Market Main article: Pets, Mounts, Equipment, Time Travelers, Seasonal Shop Data Default page: Data Display Tool Main article: Export Data Help Main article: Help, FAQ Show Bailey If Bailey the Town Crier has news, she will appear just to the left of gems in the toolbar. If there's no news, she may not appear, but can always be summoned by clicking Settings>Show Bailey. Gems Main article: Gems Gold and Silver Main article: Gold Notifications Main article: Notifications Volume Main article: Audio Sync Main article: Sync Settings Main article: Settings, Subscription, FAQ Subscribe Main article: Subscription Players who subscribe do not see the "Subscribe" button in their toolbar. Current Version The current version combines the individual page buttons from the first version with the re-ordered icons and gold display from the second version. Most of the icons have been replaced by text explaining what each drop-down represents, with the exception of the Settings button on the extreme right. By popular request, guild notifications have now been consolidated into a single menu. Players can visit the guild page by clicking on the message icon, or they can delete the notification by clicking the circled X to the right of each. The Audio Theme button was added on August 18th, 2014, and allows you to turn on sound effects when you click on Tasks. Currently the only sound theme available is "Daniel The Bard," which consists of old-school 8-bit video game effects. (No, it does not make music play in the Tavern.) You can also choose to hide the toolbar by clicking the "Close" button on the far right of the toolbar. To do so, hover over the "X" symbol, and when the button expands to show the text, click it. To expand the toolbar again, click on the "Menu" button that has replaced the "Close" button in the top right of the page. Previous Toolbars Toolbar 2.0 In this version, the page tabs have been moved to the opposite end of the toolbar from the notifications, player currency, and sync button. The new toolbar has also been stickied to the top of the screen along with the player pane. Clicking "Tasks" brings players to their task list, and clicking "Options" brings the player to Profile page, where they can navigate via the page tabs. Clicking the arrow now reveals a new, consolidated list of subpages to replace the individual page buttons from the previous toolbar. Gold and silver have now joined the gem display in the toolbar, which helps subscribers figure out how many gems they'd like to purchase from the Market and will help all players once gold-purchasable quests are implemented. Toolbar 1.0 In this version, the leftmost checkmark icon returns you to your task page. The head, heart, gift, and wrench icons correspond to the User, Social, Inventory, and Settings tabs, respectively. Clicking them presents a drop-down list of links to the sub-pages of those tabs. The question mark provides a link to the tutorials and an FAQ, and the spinning arrows re-synch (refresh) the game. The middle area contains your gem display, as well as the subscription button and Bailey's avatar. Clicking on Bailey's avatar brings up a window containing the news feed of site updates. The upper right area is reserved for guild and party notifications, which appear as speech bubbles. Clicking on the rightmost arrow collapses or expands the toolbar. Toolbar settings.png Toolbar tasks.png Toolbar inventory.png Toolbar social.png Toolbar user.png Toolbar help.png 20140813165819!Toolbar_sync.png Collapse.png Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Toolbar